AVP the final battle
by Alien-Pacifica
Summary: An alien and predator are fighting and get sucked into Super Smash Brothers.
1. Chapter 1

AVP The Final Battle

* * *

There were sparks flying everywhere and all the buildings, except one, were destroyed.

In the old ivy covered house lived a little old man. He was drinking tea when, all of a sudden, half of his house was destroyed.

Suddenly the old man shouted "kids these days, don't know how to solve their problems peacefully…" after a short pause he screamed, "BRAWL"

He led the two combatants into a small room in what remained of his house.

Inside the room there was two wooden chairs, and a desk. On top of the desk was an old television hooked up to a brand new Nintendo Wii.

Both the Alien and the Predator looked at the old man with a confused expression; they then looked at each other with the same expression. They looked at the old man again and began to fight each other again, but a split second later the old man screeched, "STOP!" Instantly the Alien and Predator stopped fighting and after a short silence the old man inserted a disk into the machine and handed the two creatures a controller and showed them how to play.

The Predator went for snake because of his speed and the alien went for Bowser due to his sheer strength.

Then the fight commenced and Bowser leapt up and sat on snake. The predator retaliated by launching a grenade at Bowser, almost knocking him off the edge.

The fight seemed to take an eternity and screeches of joy and annoyance could be heard everywhere but when the game came to an end everybody stared at the screen in dismay…

* * *

Thanks for reading my very first chapter. Review. Please? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

AVP The Final Battle

* * *

It was a draw! The two enemies looked at each other furiously and were about to attack each other, when a portal opened in the television and they were sucked into the game. The old man laughed, because he was the one who had opened the portal.

**In the Brawl world: **A portal opened and the brawlers turned to see who would be joining them. Two creatures fell out of it. One looked like a giant reptilian humanoid covered in armour and was carrying a wide range of strange weapons. The other one looked like an insect with a long, deadly tail, razor sharp claws and a second mouth. The creatures looked around in confusion, saw the brawlers, and prepared to attack. "Who are you two?" asked Samus. The humanoid tilted its head and repeated the question. As soon as everyone had introduced themselves, Darth Revan appeared and announced that it was time for the annual brawl and that the predator and alien would go first, as they were the newest. He then opened several portals and told the two enemies to choose a stage. They chose the Pictochat stage.

**Predator's POV: **We entered the portal and found ourselves in the middle of a small stage with two moving platforms on either side. I activated my plasma caster and roared a challenge to the Xenomorph. The hard meat hissed back and swung its tail at me. I leapt backwards and fired my plasma caster. I missed and was about to shoot again, when my enemy ran towards me. Before he could attack, several rows of spikes errupted out of the ground. We looked around in confusion and waited for the spikes to disappear. As soon as they did I activated my Combi-stick and jumped at the creature who smashed me in the chest with his tail. I flew off the stage, past the floating platforms, and was teleported back onto the main stage. We resumed battle.

**Alien's POV: **I smashed the predator in the chest and he flew off the stage. I laughed to myself until I heard a growl behind me. I spun around and was shocked to see the hunter raising towards me, with both his wrist blades and his spear out. I crouched and both weapons swung high over my head. I then knocked him over with my tail. We continued fighting, both of us knocking each other out of the arena or "killing" each other. Suddenly a voice called out "Combatants, your time is up." The predator and I exchanged confused looks, then we saw a portal which had opened on one of the smaller platforms. We left the arena and were sudddenly surrounded by the other brawlers who congratulated us on the brilliant fight.

Revan appeared out of nowhere and also congratulated the alien and predator. "Alien, you have 50 kills...Predator, you have 48 kills!" he announced. He then said "I am afraid we have a problem. The Master Hand has gone insane and is coming to kill us all."

* * *

Once again, thanks for reading. R&R! :)


	3. Chapter 3

AVP The Final Battle

* * *

_Revan appeared out of nowhere and also congratulated the alien and predator. "Alien, you have 50 kills...Predator, you have 48 kills!" he announced. He then said "I am afraid we have a problem. The Master Hand has gone insane and is coming to kill us all."_

_Everyone looked at each other in horror, the last time The Master Hand had gone insane, almost everyone had been turned into statues. Eventually two new arrivals, Snake and Sonic, dicovered that someone named "Tabuu" had driven the hand to insanity. The brawlers faced Tabuu, but were almost killed. They were saved by Sonic and his speed. Sonic broke Tabuu's wings, which helped them very little as he was still extremely powerful. Eventualy he had been defeated, at the cost of Mewtwo's life as he had created a massive psychic explosion, which had supposedly killed them both. If Tabuu hadn't been killed..._

The brawlers were fighting when a portal opened. The Master Hand appeared and everyone fled, except the alien and predator, who attacked it. The Master Hand easily fended them of and grabbed the alien. Hundreds of portals opened and the Hand laughed at the brawlers before entering one of them. The predator looked around to see that everyone was hiding behind various objects. "Why the hell is everyone hiding? We need to find them immediately!" he roared. "There is no way we are chasing the Master Hand!" retorted Ike. "Why not?" asked the confused predator. Ike explained what happened the last time the Hand had gone insane.

After Ike had finished, the predator exclaimed "so, just because he beat the crap out of everyone and nearly turned them into statues, you are no too afraid to face up to him? You bunch of cowardly, good-for-nothing scumbags! I am going to rescue my mortal enemy, with or without your help. Anyone who wants to live up to their reputation as brilliant brawlers, even if you aren't, should come with me!" Everyone shouted their agreement, even Lucas who would stay away from the Master Hand, with or without his sanity. The brawlers entered the portal. And found themselves on the 75m stage, surrounded by hundreds more portals. After many attempts they found the one that led to the Crazy Hand.

The brawlers were faced with the Crazy Hand, an unconscious xenomorph...and Tabuu.

**Predator's POV: **So: this was the infamous being that was scaring everyone. Tabuu's skull would make a fine addition to my collection. I fired my plasma caster at the winged creature, but my shots went straight through him. "How are you still alive?" shouted Sonic. "I'm not" if Tabuu had a mouth, he would probably be smirking. This worried me slightly. Suddenly Tabuu was replaced by a large, horned monster. **"I am the first evil, I merely chose the appearance of this Tabuu. I can appear to anyone as any form I wish. As long as the owner of the form is dead." **The First then ordered the Crazy Hand to attack us. Our combined attacks easily repelled it. The hand attacked us again and this time lasers shot from it's fingers. Everyone dodged them and continued to attack the hand. After a long and vicous battle, we finally managed to subdue the Hand and he . We then turned to the First. "**Congratulations, you have passed." **said the First. "Passed what?" I asked. "**I am the person who sent you into this place, in order to help the brawlers take care of the crazy hand." **having said this, the horned monster turned into the little old man, whose house the alien and predator had almost destroyed. "**You are now free to return to your own world." **he said. "Wait a second, the Hand wasn't crazy until you and Tabuu made him." said Snake. "**After Tabuu turned the Master Hand crazy, there was alway a chance that the Crazy Hand would try to destroy you all**." After he had said this there was a blinding light and I found that me and the alien had been returned to the house. We left Earth and decided not to return.

THE END 


End file.
